La secreta vida sexual de Harley y Joker
by MYOokami
Summary: Una colección de oneshots sobre la relación sexual de Harley y Joker (Personajes Basados en "Batman the animated serie") (17 cap en total) PRECAUCIÓN: Si hay lectores sensibles por favor de no leer.
1. Capitulo 1

**Nota inicial:** Queridos lectores, les vengo a compartir esta pequeña colección de oneshots de la vida de Harley y el Joker, e podido publicar esta historia gracias a **DarkPheonix666** **,** espero que la disfruten **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

El Joker se encontraba en su estudio tratando de crear otro plan sobre cómo destruir a Batman para que así pudiera hacerse cargo de Gotham de una vez por todas. Su paz y tranquilidad duraron solo un instante cuando una voz familiar llamó desde la puerta enviando un escalofrío hacia su espina dorsal.

-"¡Puddin!"- Harley llego corriendo hacia la habitación llevando un camisón de lencería que le llagaba hasta el muslo, era negro con algo encaje en el dobladillo y en la zona del pecho. Tenía la forma de V en la zona del pecho y en el cuello traía unas finas correas negras.

Cuando ella saltó a sus brazos, la empujó contra el suelo haciendo una mueca de desagrado:-"¡QUE DEMONIOS HARLEY, ESTOY TRABAJANDO!" -exclamó con enfado.

-"Lo siento Puddin, solo quería divertirme"- dijo nerviosamente.

-"¿No ves que estoy ocupado? inútil perra, ahora SAL DE AQUI!"- Ella salió corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas pudieron llevarla.

El Joker volvió a sus planos, pero la imagen de Harley en ese atuendo tan atrevido nubló su mente a lo que provoco abofetearse la cara con enojo -"MALDICIÓN!"- el grito. Regreso a sus planos, trabajando durante unos 20 minutos y luego se dirigió a su habitación.

 **En la Habitación**

Harley estaba acurrucada en la cama envuelta en con una sábana con el rostro enterrado en una almohada -"MISTAH-J TU ESTUPIDO IMBECIL!"- dijo furiosa.

-"¿A quién estás llamando ESTUPIDO IMBECIL?"- exclamó una voz helada desde la puerta, pero ella no lo miró.

-"¿Qué quieres, que no estas ocupado trabajando en otro de tus planes?" -preguntó Harley con aire malhumorado.

-"Estaba haciendo eso hasta que te metiste en mi oficina con ese lindo atuendo rojo"- rió entre dientes.

Harley se sonrojó cubriéndose la cara. -"Q ... ¿Quieres decir Puddin?"- dijo tímidamente, pero no se levantó.

El Joker sonrió -"Nunca miento acerca de eso Pumpkin Pie, eres demasiado linda"- Él se rio.

Harley se sentó, pero todavía se cubría con la sabana, por si aún seguía enojado con ella.-"¿Entonces... qué quieres?"- Dijo nerviosamente

El Joker frunció el ceño -"Harley ¿por qué llevas esa sabana?"- preguntó irritado.

Harley se movió torpemente -"¿Así que no parezco una distracción o como una puta?"-.

El Joker casi murió riendo -"Oh Harley, Cómo estas de alguna manera no te ves como una puta o una prostituta!"-.

Harley movió nerviosamente los dedos. –"No lo sé Puddin. Me siento así cuando me echas a un lado de la forma en que lo haces"- dijo en voz baja.

El Joker se subió a la cama, junto a ella y la atrajo hacia sus abrazos, sorprendiéndola -"Harley, tonta, no digas eso, como es que pudiera compararte con esas putas que encuentras en una esquina de la calle"- se rió entre dientes.

-"¿Puddin, Quieres decir...?" -exclamó alegremente con los ojos brillantes.

-"CREEME Harley, he visto a esa clase de mujeres que ni siquiera valen el dinero que les pagaron, sin embargo tú mi querida, tienes mucho más clase"- dijo él cosquilleando su barbilla.

Harley se sintió un poco mejor, pero se sorprendió cuando el Joker agarró la sabana -"P ... Puddin ¿qué haces ...?"- Dijo nerviosamente.

-"Papá quiere verte Harley"- Dijo, sinuosamente, lamiéndose los labios mientras bajaba la sabana, revelando su delgada figura para su deleite. Él sonrió maliciosamente admirando su seductor cuerpo -"Harley bebé, eres increíble ante mis ojos".-

Harley se sonrojó poniendo sus manos sobre su regazo tímidamente. Ella tenía su maquillaje natural, sin el habitual maquillaje blanco y negro de payaso (por primera vez en mucho tiempo) y su pelo en los 2 coletas. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas de vergüenza. –"¿Quieres dejar de mirar?, me hace sentir tan DESNUDA"- Harley dijo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sí misma.

El Joker se levantó, se quitó su corbata de moño y su saco púrpura, arrojándolos al suelo con facilidad, luego se desabrochó la camisa destellando sus músculos… su musculoso pecho. Se quitó los guantes con los dientes, eso hizo sentir escalofríos en la columna vertebral de Harley, haciéndola excitarse y él pudo darse cuenta.

-"Puddin, ¿haces mucho ejercicio?"- dijo con asombro, incapaz de creer que nunca lo había notado antes.

El Joker sonrió –"Gracias a los muchos años trabajando en la Mafia, siempre fue bastante el entrenamiento, que te diré"-se rió entre dientes.

Sintiendo que era injusto permitirle hacer todo el trabajo, Harley bajo las manos hasta su pantalón desabrochando el botón y bajando la cremallera con los dientes, le quito sus pantalones hasta que no llevaba nada más que sus boxers.

El Joker estaba impresionado -"Harley, ¿cómo te hiciste tan seductora?"- Él se rio entre dientes.

-"Bueno, he visto a todos los médicos jóvenes de Arkham, así que decidí tomar las cosas en mis propias manos"-dijo sonriendo traviesamente.

Ella entonces empujó el Joker a la cama y tiró hacia abajo sus boxers y comenzó a chupar su miembro ya erecto como una paleta. Era su propio tesoro y siempre sabía tan malditamente bien que simplemente no podía conseguir lo suficiente.

-"Maldita sea Harley, ¿de verdad estabas tan ansiosa?"- El Joker gimió agradablemente disfrutando como lamia en la punta de su miembro, comenzó a sentir una excitación completa. Eventualmente él se corría en su boca y ella tragaba cada gota obedientemente.

-"Ahora es mi turno, Puddin"- Ella rió, se puso de rodillas y se sentó encima de él, apareció un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

El Joker sonrió, sabía EXACTAMENTE lo que quería, así que rápidamente bajó las bragas de encaje negro de Harley y las arrojo al suelo -"Jesús Harley tu parte es tan hermosa y apuesto a que te masturbas demasiado?"- él se rio entre dientes.

Harley se sonrojó. –"Bueno, pensando en ti desnudo y en lo sexy que eres, me excita Puddin"-dijo tímidamente mientras que sus mejillas se enrojecían de nuevo.

-"¿Qué puedo decir, soy un tipo encantador?"- Él se rió y comenzó a tocar la parte de Harley profundamente haciéndola gemir y mojarse. Decidió divertirse con ella -"Harley, debo decir que te estás mojando muchísimo debes de tener otra fantasía sexual"- bromeó él.

-"N ... No Mistah-J tus dedos se sienten tan bien"- ella jadeó lujuriosamente sus pezones se endurecieron y levantaron.

El Joker sacó sus dedos y los lamió -"Sabes muy bien Harley, su buen sabor va más allá, es prácticamente asombroso"- se rió.

-"G ... Gracias Puddin"- Harley gimió disfrutando de su toque y justo cuando pensaba en correrse, se detuvo.

El Joker se levantó y Harley cayó a su cintura en estado de shock y agarró alrededor de su cuello y se sonrojó -"Ok Harls, es hora de ponerse serios"- Él se rio.

Harley bajó sobre el miembro del Joker y luego gritó lujuriosamente.

Se sentía tan bien dentro de ella, esta era una de sus cosas favoritas en todo el mundo; Ella comenzó a apretar con los brazos alrededor del cuello del Joker, mientras se movían de arriba hacia abajo.

-"¿Te gusta eso Harley-girl?"- Él rió, sus ojos estaban brillando y sus dientes blancos resplandecían como cuchillos.

-"Oh sí Mistah-J me encanta muchísimo"- gimió moviéndose cada vez más rápido.

-"¡Jesús Harley... yo ... voy a correrme!"- Gritó y echó una carga dentro de la parte intima de Harley.

Al pasar unos minutos Harley se desplomó a su lado, él estaba jadeando como loco.

-"¿Te divertirse Pumpkin Pie?- El Joker dijo besando su cuello.

Harley sonrió -"Por supuesto"- dijo besándolo apasionadamente.


	2. Capitulo 2

Advertencia:Este fic contiene un conjunto de oneshots, con alto contenido de lemon, escenas eróticas, obscenas entre otras que pueden dañar la moralidad de ciertos individuos. Sólo para mayores de 18 años.

 **Capitulo 2.**

C2: Molestando a Harlequin

Harley entró al estudio del Joker obedientemente después de que él la había llamado, no estaba segura por qué lo había hecho, ella aseguraba que no lo había molestado en todo el día. Había lavado los platos, había limpiado el escondite e incluso había alimentado a las hienas, así que ¿por qué la había llamado?. Al llegar, toco suavemente a la puerta y esperó una respuesta.

-"Entra"- El Joker dijo en un tono severo, sonaba tranquilo, por lo que significaba que no estaba molesto.

Harley entro y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa -"P ... ¿Puddin hice algo mal? Porque si lo hice, lo siento mucho"- dijo nerviosamente.

El Joker la miró por un segundo y luego se comenzó a reír -"¡Harley, querida!, no estás en problemas"- rio entre dientes.

Harley parpadeó. -¿Entonces por qué me llamaste? -preguntó confundida.

El Joker le arrojó una caja que aterrizó a sus pies -"Ve a ponerte esto y regresa una vez que hayas terminado... Oh quítate tú maquillaje y las coletas, vuélvetelo a poner en una sola, como solías peinarte en Arkham"- él Dijo sonriendo.

Harley recogió la caja -"Umm por supuesto jefe"- dijo y salió a su dormitorio para cambiarse.

 **15 minutos después**

-"Umm ... Puddin"- dijo Harley nerviosamente detrás de la puerta.

-"Hmm?"- El Joker dijo mientras giraba hacia ella.

-Yo ... ya he terminado -dijo tímidamente.

El Joker volteo para revelar su bata de médico y su traje morado que llevaba por debajo de él. Miró a Harley de arriba abajo, a lo que una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. –!Por Dios Harley te ves deliciosa – dijo entre risas.

Harley llevaba un vestido de enfermera de longitud corta y un par de tacones altos blancos. Se había quitado el maquillaje de payaso y lo había cambiado por un poco de rímel negro y lápiz labial rojo con un toque de rubor. Su pelo estaba atado en un bollo apretado como solía estar antes de que ella se uniera al Joker y encima de su cabeza traía un casquillo blanco como el que ocupaban las enfermeras.

-"T ... Te gusta Puddin"- dijo ella tímidamente.

-"Absolutamente, te ves tan exquisitamente bien Pumpkin pie"-, dijo satisfecho con su compra en la tienda de sexo ese día. También había comprado algunos juguetes bastante atrevidos, pero los mantenía escondidos en su cajón.

El rostro de Harley se volvió de un suave color rojo en sus mejillas, no le importaba vestirse así, solo que le avergonzaba un poco, pero en la forma en que el Joker la estaba mirando con obvio interés sexual la hizo sentir como si estuviera desnuda -"P ... Por favor, Puddin no me mires Así"-dijo tímidamente.

El Joker frunció el ceño -"¿Es eso una ORDEN o una petición de Harls?"- Dijo bruscamente.

-"N ... No, es sólo que me siento tan desnuda cuando me miras así"-, dijo preocupada en caso de que estuviera molesto.

El Joker la miró y golpeó con el dedo su escritorio esperando una disculpa con impaciencia.

Harley inclinó la cabeza -"Lo siento Mistah-J no volveré a hablar"- dijo disculpándose.

El Joker sonrió -"Buena niña, siempre recuerda tu lugar"- dijo complacido y luego hizo un gesto con su dedo índice indicándole que se acercara.

Harley respiró hondo y se acercó al escritorio del Joker temblorosa y se paró junto a su silla, donde al momento el Joker la tomo por la cintura y la llevó sobre su regazo tomándola por sorpresa.

Harley tomo con fuerza el saco por la parte de la cintura del Joker para evitar que se deslizara. Luego se alejó rápidamente después de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

El Joker levantó una ceja, parecía confundido -"Harley ¿por qué te alejas?"- preguntó.

-"B ... Bueno, yo pensé que podría haberle molestado de que yo haya echo eso - dijo nerviosamente.

-"Bueno, por lo general me molestaría, pero no me importa ahora mismo"- Confesó y luego la sostuvo cerca de su pecho.

Harley se sonrojó y disfrutó de su calor -"Puddin"- dijo con amor en una suave voz, cerrando sus ojos escuchando su latido. De repente sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba empezando a tocar sus pechos.

-"Harley tus pechos son tan suaves y grandes, realmente has cuidado mucho a estos bebés, ¿No es así?"- Él se burlaba apretando ligeramente y acariciando.

El rostro de Harley se puso rojo y empezó a gemir suavemente con una voz cada vez más fuerte. -"P ... Puddin ... Oh ... bueno ... Mm ... sí"- gimió lujuriosa.

-¿Te gusta eso Harley girl?- preguntó en tono burlón moviendo sus manos un poco más rápido haciéndola gemir más fuerte.

-"Sí ... Sí Mistah-J ... Oh ... mmm sí"- gritó en voz alta.

El Joker abrió el cajón de su escritorio con una mano y produjo un escalpelo al que los ojos de Harley se abrieron con miedo... -¿Puddin qué es eso?- Dijo ella comenzando a sentir pánico.

-"Pensé que podíamos hacer esto más emocionante"- dijo con un tono superior y lentamente comenzó a cortar su vestido con el cuchillo que había tomado, llegando a hasta el pecho en el destellaba su sujetador de encaje rojo -"Ooo rojo como tu traje"- se rio mordisqueando su oreja.

-"E ... Es mi favorito"- Harley jadeó intentando sofocar sus gemidos.

El Joker desenganchó el sujetador permitiendo que sus pechos fueran liberados y estos rebotaron enfrente de el -"Harley son tan increíbles, ahora puedo ver por qué eras tan popular en Arkham con los médicos varones"- se rio entre dientes y los agarró con fuerza.

Harley gimió en voz alta disfrutando de su toque en su suave piel, se sentía mucho mejor que sólo a través de material del vestido. No sabía por qué el contacto piel-piel se sentía infinitamente mejor.

El seguía tocando -"Si estos son tan malditos sensibles, me pregunto qué pasara aquí abajo"- dijo, bajo su mano hasta la parte intima de Harley y acarició a través de sus bragas.

Harley se estremeció cuando sintió que le tocaba las bragas, no quería que él supiera que ya se había puesto tan mojada, pero era demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué es esto?, ya estás húmeda aquí abajo, que maldita sucia eres Harley- se burló mientras la joven rubia temblaba de placer.

-"¡Por favor ... por favor, no me burles de mí!"- Ella le rogó, comenzó a sentir todo el cuerpo ardiendo.

-"Te encanta"- gruñó moviendo su cabeza y juntando sus labios contra los de ella. Mientras ella estaba distraída por el beso, él suavemente desato su coleta para que su largo cabello rubio cayera sobre sus hombros, luego se deshizo de la gorra de enfermera dejándola caer al suelo.

 **Unos minutos más tarde**

Harley yacía en el escritorio del Joker con las manos atadas por encima de su cabeza con una bufanda sujetada por un cuchillo para que no pudiera moverse, haciéndola inofensiva... de la manera que el Joker le gustaba.

-"Ahora vamos a ver cómo estas por la parte de abajo, Harley girl"- se rio y bajó las manos hasta sus bragas de encaje rojo, ella comenzó una lucha para mantener las bragas en su lugar.

-"¡NO MISTAH-J NO MIRE!"- Suplicó, el éxtasis del placer la abrumara. No podía soportar que el la viera.

-"¡HOO WHEE HARLS!"- El Joker silbó impresionado por lo que vio, se inclinó más para mirar su entrepierna.

Harley sintió que su cara ardía, sabía que estaba empapada, lo había sentido a través de sus bragas, como él había estado tanteando sus pechos tanto era por eso que ella estaba así.

El Joker abrió la parte intima de Harley, extendiéndola con los dedos -"Su inmersión húmeda, sus jugos están fluyendo prácticamente hacia fuera... Y mira ahora mis pantalones se están comenzando a mojar"- se burló mirándola con esos ojos tan brillantes y tortuosos.

Harley miró hacia otro lado con vergüenza, (Penso) " _lo más probable es que él le contaría esto a 2 caras_ ", no se lo podía imaginar, no quería vivir ese momento solo por eso.

El Joker metió un dedo en la parte íntima de Harley, a lo que hizo gemir y sacudir más fuerte-"¡OH MI DIOS!"- ella grito.

El Joker sacó su dedo -"Tan húmedo que no recuerdo haber escogido a una arlequín tan ramera"- bromeó viéndola a los ojos.

-"Por favor ... Por favor, no me odies ... Es sólo porque me haces sentir tan bien"- le rogó temerosamente.

-"Eso es lo que me gusta escuchar"- El Joker dijo acariciando su cabeza satisfecho con su respuesta, luego lamió los jugos que tenía entre su dedo, su sonrisa cada vez se hacía más grande.

Harley cerró los ojos y respiró hondo -"Follame"- dijo en voz baja.

-"¿Qué dijiste Harls?"- El Joker dijo algo oscuro, su sonrisa cayó en un ceño fruncido.

Harley apretó ligeramente sus puños -"Por favor Puddin ... FOLLAME!"- Le rogó con el cuerpo temblando.

El Joker le tomo las mejillas furiosamente, sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia -"¡NUNCA me des órdenes inútil Perra, entiendes?!"- El Joker dijo tensando suavemente su mano.

-"Yo ... lo siento"- lloró en tono de disculpa.

El Joker sonrió -"Buena chica, cuanto más aprendas, más obediente serás"- dijo él dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.

Harley alzó las piernas y las abrió de par en par, apoyándolas en el escritorio para que su parte intima estuviera más abierta, dándole una mejor vista, ahora si se sentía como una puta.

-"Mm.. mm creo que nos estamos poniendo más atrevidos "- el bromista puso una sonrisa ancha, en ella destellaban sus dientes blancos.

-"T ... ¿Te gusta lo que ves Puddin?"- preguntó ella con nerviosismo.

-"Me encanta Harley, está toda hinchada y rosa, me suplica que la folle"- se rio entre dientes mirando su entrepierna desde su silla.

-"Entonces, ¿por qué no la tomas?"- Harley dijo moviendo su cintura arriba y abajo seductoramente.

El Joker finalmente se puso de pie, mantuvo sus piernas con fuerza, tomo y froto su miembro contra la parte de Harley para obtener la lubricación de su secreción -"¿Estás lista bebé?"-gritó él con los ojos brillantes.

-"Oh, sí, por favor, fóllame fuerte... hazme sentir dolor "- suplicó desesperadamente.

-"Como desees mi querida"- El Joker sonrió y empujó su miembro erecto en la parte intima de Harley.

Harley gritó en voz alta, sentía como su miembro erecto penetraba su parte, húmedo y empapado, se sentía tan bien adentro de ella, necesitaba esto más que nadie.

-"¿Te gusta?"- Le susurró al oído.

-"Um hum"- Harley gimió jadeando pesadamente.

-"Bueno, mi querida Harlequin está a punto de mejorar"- bromeó y comenzó a penetrar su miembro como loco.

-"Oh ... Mistah J ... sí ... así... mm sí!"- Ella gimió en voz alta su cuerpo se llenó de placer.

-"Harley ... dios mío ... tu parte esta tan jodidamente estrecha!"- El Joker gimió penetrando a dentro y fuera de ella.

-"Sí, lo sé ... Pensar en tu miembro hizo excitarme más"- Harley suspiró.

El Joker estaba impresionado, nunca pensó que su pequeña Harley era una perra sucia detrás de la máscara. Le gustó, así que abrió su cajón y sacó un juguete anal vibrante.

-"¡Eso ... eso es!"- gritó Harley en estado de shock.

-"Sí mi querida, un juguete anal"- El Joker dijo sonriendo ampliamente y deslizó el juguete anal, comenzó a hacer un grito mientras zumbaba -"¿Te gusta?"- él se rio entre dientes.

-"Oh, sí, se siente tan bien… m… me gusta"- gimió ella.

Eventualmente el Joker sentía que se iba acorrer así que él golpeó más rápido y tiró el juguete anal más duro, dentro y fuera de Harley haciéndola gritar en voz alta -"H ... Harley estoy ... Me voy a correr"- gritó en voz alta.

-"Yo también Puddin ... ¡Yo también!"- gritó en voz alta. La pareja gritó fuertemente mientras llegaban juntos al clímax.

 **Después**

El Joker desató a Harley, se sentó en su silla y encendió un cigarrillo -"Harley, fue el mejor sexo que hemos tenido en meses"- rio entre dientes.

Harley se giró hacia su lado, se levantó lentamente y se desató las manos, luego miró a su Joker cariñosamente. Ella lo amaba tanto que sólo esperaba que lo supiera en el fondo.

El Joker vio a Harley, miró su atuendo y se rio -"Hombre Harley te veo tan bien, fue un buen gasto el que hice en esa tienda"- él rio entre dientes.

Harley miró hacia abajo, se puso roja cubriéndose el pecho mientras recordaba lo que había pasado. Su cabello estaba un poco desordenado y estaba suelto hasta llegar a los hombros, su uniforme estaba rasgado por la parte delantera, por lo que tendría que ser tirado, su sujetador y sus bragas estaban en el suelo.

-"Ven Pumpkin pie"- dijo suavemente, ella se acercó y sentó en su regazo.

Harley alzó la vista, vio su suave expresión y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

El Joker puso sus brazos alrededor de Harley, un brazo estaba acariciando su pelo y el otro alrededor de su cintura. Ella era tan suave y cálida llena de alegría y felicidad sin importar qué. Él AMA a esta mujer en su propia manera sádica y loca, pero era su forma de amar.

-"Me ... me gustó eso Puddin"- dijo sosteniéndolo firmemente.

-"A mí también Harls"- dijo mientras pensaba en lo bueno que se había sentido. Él miró su maquillaje, vio que ella era verdaderamente una mujer hermosa, a pesar de que ella parecía su antiguo yo, pero fue esa mirada que lo había seducido en primer lugar.

-"Harleen"- dijo con firmeza usando el nombre que no había pronunciado en años.

Harley lo miró. -¿Sí? -preguntó con preocupación, solo le decía así cuando hablaba en serio.

El Joker sonrió e inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba -"Te amo Pumpkin pie, no cambies nunca"- dijo y la besó amorosamente.


	3. Capitulo 3

Advertencia:Este fic contiene un conjunto de oneshots, con alto contenido de lemon, escenas eróticas, obscenas entre otras que pueden dañar la moralidad de ciertos individuos. Sólo para mayores de 18 años.  
Se que no es pascua pero lo necesitaba subir.

 **Capítulo 3:**

C3: Feliz Pascua Puddin!

El Joker se sentó enfrente de su escritorio con desgana, estaba muy aburrido, no podía ejecutar ninguno de sus planes para matar al molesto murciélago que atormentaba tanto su vida. Batman aparentemente estaba de vacaciones, así que no tenía sentido hacer el caos si la rata-murciélago no estaba allí para luchar contra él o el nuevo mocoso del murciélago (Robin).

Se sirvió un trago de whisky y encendió un cigarro para calmar sus nervios, tenía la espalda hacia la puerta. Ahora mismo necesitaba estar solo, lo único que se le ocurría era en secuestrar a una persona al azar y simplemente hacerlos esperar a la muerte después de torturarlos. -"Murciélago estúpido, ¿por qué no puedes hacer tu trabajo correctamente, en lugar de hacer lo que quieras?"- Murmuró de mal humor.

De repente se oyó un golpe en la puerta y Harley entro saltando -"¡Puddin tu Harley viene a jugar!"- exclamó ella con una voz burlona. Quería hacerle feliz sabía que había estado de mal humor desde que Batman había dejado Gotham.

El Joker gimió, apreció la forma en que Harley trató de alegrarlo, pero ahora mismo sólo le hizo sentir peor -"Pooh en este momento Papi no está de buen humor así que ve a jugar con los muchachos"- dijo irritable-mente por lo que quería decir que dejara de Joder y que fuera a jugar con las Hyena's.

Harley hizo una mueca de tristeza -"Ok Puddin. Sólo quería alegrarte porque es Pascuaaa y todo"- dijo poniendo énfasis en la parte de Pascua. Ella giro y camino hacia la puerta arrastrando sus tacones en el suelo de madera pulida mientras se alejaba del Joker.

Las orejas del bromista escucharon eso, -"TACONES?"- Pensó, eso siempre era una buena señal -"Harley…"- dijo con voz suave.

-"Sí Mistah-J?"- preguntó con curiosidad girando la cabeza, pero sin dar la vuelta.

-"Vuelve a mi escritorio AHORA y no digas una palabra"- dijo con firmeza.

Harley obedeció y se acercó a su escritorio con el sonido de sus tacones. Se quedó de pie en el borde de su escritorio temblorosa-mente, preocupada por lo que podía hacerle, pero se mantuvo firme después de pensar que con todo su esfuerzo podía hacerlo feliz.

-"¿Quieres alegrar a papi?, no pude evitar notar que llevas tacones"- dijo con un tono complacido.

Harley sonrió -"Seguro Puddin, porque sé que has estado enojado por Batsy, ya que ha estado alejado de Gotham durante días"- dijo amablemente.

-"Harley"- dijo el Joker en un tono conmovido. Este fue uno de sus momentos dulces.

Noto que debajo de la bata que traía Harley llevaba puesto un lindo camisón de lencería nuevo. -"SÉ que quieres verlo Puddin pero tendrás que darte la vuelta"- se rio juguetonamente.

El Joker se río, Harley siempre podía leer su mente. Se dio la vuelta, podía escuchar como Harley se quitaba la bata, y después de unos segundos –"Listo ahora ya puedes girar"- El Joker Giró la silla y en ese momento la boca se le abrió, la ropa que traía Harley casi lo hizo babear.

Harley se había desatado el pelo, pero lo acomodo para que cayera sobre su hombro. Llevaba sombra de ojos color gris plata y un lápiz labial rojo. Llevaba una diadema de orejas de conejo negro encima de su cabeza. Su atuendo consistía en un leotard de chica Bunny (conejo) que estaba hecho a la medida, obviamente, era tan apretado alrededor de su cintura delgada y hacia que sus pechos se asomaran ligeramente hacia afuera del traje. El camisón era mitad negro y mitad rojo, también tenía un collar negro con los puntos plateados alrededor de su cuello. En sus piernas llevaba unas medias negras y un tacón alto rojo y uno negro en cada pie.

Harley vio su mirada y sonrió, luego colocó una mano en su cadera y la otra detrás de su cabeza -"¿Cómo me veo Puddin?"- se burló guiñando seductoramente.

El Joker la miró durante unos 5 minutos, luego salió bruscamente de su trance y sonrió maliciosamente con sus ojos brillando seductoramente, apoyó su barbilla en sus manos mientras apoyaba los codos contra su escritorio -"Oh bebé, te has superado esta vez Harls"- gruñó mirándola de arriba abajo.

-"Te dije que te alegraría Puddin"- dijo ella disfrutando la atención. No tenían que preocuparse por la interrupción, ya que Rocco, Cur y Blair no se encontraban, ella les ordenó ir a un bar a que se dieran un respiro por todo el trabajo.

El Joker le hizo un gesto para que se acercara con su dedo índice, ella caminaba sensual, balanceando sus caderas de un lado a otro, hizo que su sonrisa pareciera seductora.

Harley se sentó en el borde del escritorio, enfrente de él, coloco sus manos detrás del cuello de su amado y cruzo sus piernas sonriendo. Ella disfrutaba jugar con él.

El Joker estaba ligeramente irritado porque no se había sentado en su regazo, pero simplemente decidió mirarla, REALMENTE felicitó a su cintura delgada y pechos. Y esas piernas eran siempre tan ESBELTAS?!.

Harley le dio una patada en las piernas suavemente -"Puedo ver… que te gusta la vista Puddin"- se rio.

-"Claro que lo hago dulzura, pero papá quiere probarte y no sólo disfrutar de la vista"- dijo en un tono coqueto pero firme.

Harley se inclinó hacia delante para que el Joker pudiera ver sus pechos claramente, luego se puso de pie y sonrió cuando vio su débil sonrojo -"Ooo, Puddin no se sonroje"- ella le provocó y le besó la mejilla.

El Joker no podía soportar más bromas, así que la tomó en su regazo por sorpresa, ella envolvió más fuerte sus brazos alrededor de su cuello presionando sus pechos contra el musculoso pecho. El Joker levantó la mano para tocarlos, pero fue golpeado en la mano por Harley -"¿Qué demonios Harls?"- murmuró agitando la mano.

-"Travieso travieso no se puede tocar a este conejito aún, payaso"- ella puso sus ojos brillantes traviesamente. Estaba aprovechando de verdad esta situación desde que él la dejó colgada cuando estaban teniendo sexo o a mitad de camino en un intenso momento de seducción para hacer otras cosas.

El Joker gimió mientras ella se sentaba encima de él y presionaba su entrepierna contra su miembro erecto. Él la quería tanto que lo volvía demente.

Harley sonrió"-¡Oh, eres un chico tan sucio, ya te has puesto muy duro!"- Le bromeó y lo besó seductoramente.

El Joker quería tocarla, pero SABÍA que si lo intentaba lo golpearía de nuevo, así que se quedó pensando que ella le daría permiso cuando pudiera. Este lado dominante de Harley era muy sexy pero él no querría esto todo el tiempo, sería peligros si trata de hacerse cargo de asuntos más serios.

Harley entonces comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna con su mano izquierda -"Oh, tan grande y duro... quieres que lo toque?"- se burló ella susurrando en su oído.

-"Dios sí"- ella gimió fuertemente amando su actitud de burla por qué no podía hacer esto en el dormitorio.

Harley sonrió -"Ok entonces…"- ella se rio, se agacho y se puso de rodillas, desabrochó los pantalones del Joker a los que su miembro enorme surgió y se sacudió un poco -"Es tan grande..."- dijo acariciando la parte superior, haciendo que el Joker hiciera su cabeza para atrás. Harley sonrió y besó la punta -"... Y tan difícil"- bromeó.

-"Tú eres bastante Molesta Harls, pero papá realmente quiere divertirse ahora"- dijo sonriendo, pero su voz casi sonaba como si en verdad lo estuviera disfrutando.

Harley lo besó -"Claro Puddin"- dijo ella mienta sacaba sus pechos de su traje y comenzaba a masturbarlo con ellos.

-"OH HARLEY ... JESÚS!"- El Joker gimió mientras sus pechos suaves se frotaban contra su miembro erecto.

-"¿Te gusta esto Puddin?"- dijo besando la punta de nuevo.

-"Es increíble, es impresionante... Harley, ¿dónde aprendiste esta mierda?"- preguntó, jadeante.

Harley sonrió -"Practiqué con Bats una vez"- ella se rió.

El Joker sonrió -"Chica ingenua, apuesto a que salió corriendo?"-replicó él.

Harley lamió la punta a fondo y luego sonrió. -"No, yo le comencé a hacer lo mismo que te hago ahora, luego me burle de el porque le GUSTO"- se rio salvajemente.

El Joker estaba impresionado -"Buena Harley le pateaste en el ego"- sonrió.

Harley estaba complacida de ser elogiada y alabada, pero sabía que no duraría mucho, solo pasaba esto cuando Follaban -"Aprendí de lo mejor"- Harley sonrió sus ojos azules brillando.

El Joker de repente agarró la cabeza de Harley para que ella pudiera tragar su semen al que ella lo hizo y se lamió los labios después -"¿Te gusto pooh?"- El Joker dijo acariciando sus rizos rubios.

-"Puedes apostar que si"- dijo ella sonriendo y sus ojos azules centelleando.

Se puso de pie, se tendió en su escritorio y abrió sus piernas -"Vamos Puddin degusta de tu pequeña Harley"- ella se burló guiñándole un ojo.

El Joker se levantó y se quitó la chaqueta de la cintura, se deshizo de su camisa. Agarró con fuerza las piernas de Harley y le acarició el pecho ásperamente. -Tus pechos Harls... no puedo superar lo grandes que son"- le dijo con lujuria.

-"Es como siempre dices Puddin, cualquier cosa que se nutre bajo su cuidado está obligado a tener un gran potencial"- dijo sonriendo amorosamente.

El Joker dejó de jugar con sus pechos y la besó profundamente mordisqueando su labio -"Tú me conoces TAN bien Harley es por eso que te amo"- dijo besando su cuello. A continuación, tiró de la zona de la entrepierna de su camisón no lo rasgo, en caso de que ella lo utilizara de nuevo, se quedó impresionado al ver un agujero en la zona de la entrepierna de sus medias -"Buena esa Harls planeaste todo por adelantado"-.

-"Te conozco demasiado bien Puddin"- Ella rió.

-"Aquí voy"- El Joker dijo firmemente y empujó miembro erecto dentro de ella haciendo que Harley gimiera -"Cariño vamos a rockear este lugar"- dijo sonriendo.


	4. Capitulo 4

Advertencia:Este fic contiene un conjunto de oneshots, con alto contenido de lemon, escenas eróticas, obscenas entre otras que pueden dañar la moralidad de ciertos individuos. Sólo para mayores de 18 años.

Se lo mucho que me he tardado en actualizar la historia y para compensarlo subiré dos capítulos el día de hoy, el Capitulo 4 y 5, espero que lo disfruten.

 **Capítulo 4:**

C4 Halloween

El Joker estaba de muy buen humor después de todo era Halloween un tiempo de truco, trato y miedo. Pero sin mencionar los gritos, el caos y la destrucción que había planeado mucho para este año, también tenía a Harley y estaba bastante seguro de que ella haría algo especial para él.

-"¡Harley!"- El Joker llamó con firmeza pero no en un tono enojado, la llamo en uno de sus tonos más agradables.

-"Sí Mistah-J?"- gritó Harley mientras corría rápidamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ella estaba tan emocionada como él, Halloween era una de sus épocas favoritas, le recordaba cuando era una niña, pero desde que tenía un HOMBRE en su vida ahora podría ser más creativa.

-"¿Sabes que día es HOY Pooh?"- Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-"Claro que si Puddin, hoy es el 31 de octubre o como lo llamamos HALLOWEEN"- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Y hoy vamos a hacer que Gotham celebre... al estilo JOKER"- dijo sonriendo ampliamente con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

-"¡Hooray! ¡Tendré que vestirme EXELENTE para ti hoy Puddin!"- Gritó alegremente.

-"Esa es mi chica..."- dijo mirándola con cariño. Era raro encontrar una chica tan DEVOTA a la temporada de Halloween, eso lo hacía tan feliz.

-"A-Ok Mistah-J ¡Estaré lista lo más pronto posible así que deberías de tener tus juguetes ya listos!"- Ella sonrió, le sopló un beso y salió de la sala muy emocionada.

 **En el dormitorio**

Harley se había quitado el maquillaje habitual de payaso y también la máscara. Su traje Harlequin lo arrojo sobre una silla. Se iba a arreglar muy bien para su Puddin esta noche.

Tomo su toalla y corrió al cuarto de baño rápidamente. Afortunadamente su dormitorio tenía baño tipo suite, así que no le tomaría mucho tiempo para que estuviera lista -"¡Mistah-J prepárate porque tu Harley está sacando las GRANDES ARMAS!"- rio para sí misma.

 **Abajo**

El Joker preparaba sus armas para la gran noche. La flor ácida de su traje, bombas de gas de la risa, sus pistolas, sus cartas afiladas, y en la parte posterior del coche un arma de misil que fue llenada del veneno del Joker.

-"Esta será una noche para recordar"- él rio, sus ojos brillaban ante la idea de iba a poder ver a tantas personas gritar esta noche.

 **15 minutos después**

El Joker estaba cargando el coche con todas sus armas, algunas bolsas y sacos para saquear joyas o dinero o tal vez ambos. Bud y Lou estaban sirviendo como respaldo en caso de que apareciera la Rata voladora y su chico mantequilla.

-"Oh Puddin tu Harley está lista"- ella se recargo en la puerta.

El Joker volteo a verla, su corazón casi saltó de su boca y la comenzó a ver con lujuria. Harley REALMENTE había sacado las armas grandes esta noche. Su atuendo iba más allá de sus expectativas, de hecho apenas la reconoció.

Tenía el martillo sobre los hombros y lo sostenía con ambas manos. De nuevo su pelo fue atado en una sola cola de caballo rizado y fue sujetado con un arco rojizo-negro. En sus piernas había un par de botas de tacón alto de cuero negro que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, se notaba que abrazaban sus piernas con fuerza. Pero por supuesto la gran obra maestra era su Vestimenta, era verdad que ella vestiría su mejor atuendo para él. La vestimenta consistía en una halter-top negro que terminaba debajo de la línea del busto con un frente en forma de V que hacia que sus pechos sobresalieran hacia fuera un poco. La falda alcanzó su parte superior del muslo y era de un profundo color rojo real. En las piernas tenía un par de medias de color negro y un par de lasos de color rojos que coincidían con los de la parte superior de los brazos, pero estaban sujetados con una pequeña hebilla de cinturón en la parte superior de cada brazo. Alrededor de su cuello había una correa de cuero negro con puntas metálicas de plata. Para el maquillaje tenía un poco rubor en sus mejillas, trazando líneas de rojo-negro, lápiz labial rojo y rímel negro.

Ella guiñó el ojo -"Cómo mi traje Puddin"- se burló sonriendo ampliamente. Ella había querido desde hace tiempo mostrarle lo bien que podía verse en Halloween.

-"Harley ... Te ves increíble"- dijo caminando hacia ella y tocó su mejilla suavemente. Quería APRECIAR este traje a pesar de que parte de él quería arrojarla a través de su escritorio y follarla hasta que ella llorara, pero sabia que si hacia eso se le iba a ir la noche y no iba a poder hacer lo que había planeado para Gotham.

-"Lo hice ESPECIALMENTE para ti Puddin"- dijo con cariño.

El Joker se acercó al coche y abrió de un golpe la puerta -"Venga que la noche será NUESTRA!"-.

Harley pasó su martillo sobre su hombro y silbó para Bud y Lou, ellos saltaron en el asiento trasero riendo salvajemente -"Buenos bebés" dijo ella frotándoles la cabeza y luego saltó en el asiento delantero al lado de El Joker -"Vamos a pintar la ciudad de rojo Puddin"-.

-"Así es"- El Joker se río entre dientes, aceleró el motor y desaparecieron de entre la noche.


	5. Capitulo 5

Advertencia:Este fic contiene un conjunto de oneshots, con alto contenido de lemon, escenas eróticas, obscenas entre otras que pueden dañar la moralidad de ciertos individuos. Sólo para mayores de 18 años.

 **Capítulo 5:**

C5: Puddin Literalmente!

El Joker se dirigía cansadamente hacia el almacén de Funnibone ya que había caminado por mucho. Su coche estaba siendo reparado y estarían sin él por lo menos una semana, estaba bajo de efectivo hasta su próximo robo y lo peor de todo es que era su aniversario con Harley y no podía comprarle un regalo ya que estaba en quiebra.

-"Curl?, Rocco?, ¿dónde demonios están ustedes? "-gritó con enfado.

De repente, unas cuantas luces se encendieron y una pancarta colgó de las ventanas con las palabras HAPPY 7th ANNIVERSARY en grandes letras rojas. Un pastel enorme fue fijado debajo de las luces en un plato de plata grande con una cubierta cremosa y una cereza.

El Joker parpadeó -"Hmm ... Pastel, ella debe estar escondida en algún lugar"-pensó para sí mismo, estaba a punto de acercarse cuando fue detenido por una voz.

-"Bienvenido a casa, Puddin"- dijo una voz desde dentro del pastel que se movía y luego el trasero de Harley apareció de entre el pastel seguido por todo su cuerpo. Sólo su rostro podía verse que no estaba cubierto de puddín.

-"Harley ..."- El Joker dijo algo feliz, pero no podía permitir que se notara lo conmovido que estaba por este gesto. Sin embargo, quedó impresionado por su esfuerzo.

Harley se inclinó y recogió un trozo de pastel con su mano –"¿Quieres probar algo de mi pastel?"- Ella le sonrió y sus ojos estaban centelleando.

-"Harley ..."- El Joker dijo sonriendo acercándose lentamente.

-"Estoy segura de que querrás probarlo"- dijo ella sonriendo mostrando sus dientes blancos.

El Joker se paró frente a Harley y se inclinó hacia ella -"Harley ¿hiciste esto para MI?"-dijo sonriéndole con cariño.

-"Mm hmm tome algunas clases de hornear de Roja (poison ivy) y me ayudó a ordenar todo esto"- dijo ella sonrojándose de bajo del maquillaje.

-"Ya veo, exelente y por ahora debo decir que te ves deliciosa"- dijo él y probo del pastel que tenía Harley en su mano, ella reía mientras que la lengua de él recorría sus dedos. Se detuvo y sonrió -"Vanilla ... mi favorito, ¿cómo lo supiste?"-.

Harley sonrió -"Hice mi investigación, después de todo tengo que saber todo acerca de mi hombre para que pueda complacerlo"- dijo y lo besó, él se dejó llevar por ese beso.

Después de que ella se apartó, él sonrió -"Creo que me gustaría probar más Pooh... Arriba"- se río, sus ojos brillaban perversamente.

 **En el piso de arriba**

El Joker la cargaba entre sus brazos y estaba lamiéndola mientras llegaba a la habitación -"Sabes tan dulce Harls"- dijo él lamiéndole el pecho.

-"Oh ... más Puddin ... más ... por favor"- gimió, agitaba la cabeza lujuriosamente mientras él lamía y limpiaba su cuerpo de la dulce crema.

-"Creo que nos estamos poniendo calientes little minx"- El Joker se río.

Después de al menos una hora su cuerpo ya no estaba cubierto en crema, bueno todavía había manchas sobre ella.

-"Harley bebé, realmente te luciste esta noche"- se río, un camisón de lencería de encaje rojo apareció por debajo de la crema que había limpiado.

-"Sí, prepare esto desde hace mucho, para que esta noche fuera inolvidable"- dijo tímidamente.

-"Harls eso es tan dulce"- dijo él y ambos estallaron en risas. Entonces comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, el Joker envolvió uno de sus brazos alrededor de Harley, tiró de su camisón y lo arrojo al piso, con el otro brazo comenzó a acariciarle el cuerpo.

 **Más tarde aquella noche**

Las bragas de Harley estaban en el suelo y su sujetador colgaba del ventilador de techo. El traje del Joker estaba en el espejo y en el tocador de Harley mientras que sus zapatos estaban esparcidos por el suelo.

-"Eso fue espectacular y excitante Puddin"- Harley suspiró cansada. Su rostro estaba limpio de maquillaje y su pelo estaba suelto, se había caído a sus hombros en rizos dorados. Estaba cubierta hasta el pecho por la sábana púrpura y yacía sobre el pecho del Joker escuchando su corazón.

-"Seguro que lo fue Pooh este fue el mejor regalo de aniversario que me pudiste haber dado"- río entre dientes. Uno de sus brazos estaba alrededor de la espalda de Harley y el otro descansaba detrás de su cabeza en forma de V.

-"Sabes qué J"- dijo mas tranquila, uso su voz de Harleen. Sólo ella utilizaba esa voz cuando era algo serio.

-"¿Qué es?"- El Joker dijo acariciando sus rizos dorados.

-"Te amo"- dijo ella cariñosamente.

El Joker parecía feliz -"Harley ..."- dijo suavemente.

Harley se sonrojo, sus mejillas se volvieron de un color rosado.

El Joker sonrió -"También yo Pumpkin pie... Quédate así… tal y cómo eres"- dijo con cariño.

Harley sonrió -"Lo hare Puddin "- dijo ella, se inclinó hacia él y lo besó amorosamente.


	6. Capitulo 6

Advertencia:Este fic contiene un conjunto de oneshots, con alto contenido de lemon, escenas eróticas, obscenas entre otras que pueden dañar la moralidad de ciertos individuos. Sólo para mayores de 18 años.

 _Hola a todos los lectores :3, sé que tardó mucho en actualizar y lo siento mucho L , he estado muy ocupada, pero quiero que sepan que me esfuerzo por subir este fic._

 _Pero tengo algo que confesarles, la verdad no sé si seguir actualizándolo, no veo tanto interés por su parte, y creo que a algunos de uds parece no gustarle, no sé si sea por la forma por la que escribo, tengan compasión de mí, es mi primer fic y me cuesta escribir y pensar en todo esto. Tengo tantas ideas pero no sé cómo plasmarlas todas juntas, es por ello que me cuesta redactar y darle "orden" a esto._

 _A partir de este capítulo veré si seguiré con el fic o lo dejare hasta esta aquí. YA. Ya.. ya… no les contare más sobre problemas._

 _Bueno ya que es navidad les dejare un capítulo sobre cómo sería la "navidad" de los reyes de Gotham en forma algo caliente 7u7 "You know what i mean"._

 _Espero que les guste y por favor denle revew al final para saber sus opiniones y para que yo pueda tomar esta gran decisión._

 _Por último, Feliz Navidad a todos y próspero año nuevo - **MYOokami-**_

 _ **Capítulo 6:**_

C6: Feliz Navidad Mistah-J

Harley estaba ocupada decorando el escondite con muchas decoraciones navideñas. Se estaba acercando a Navidad y ella quería que su nido de amor estuviera perfecto. Los secuaces se ofrecieron amablemente a ayudar a Harley. Pero no fue fácil hacer que el lugar luciera bien.

Por lo general, Joker estaba en contra de cualquier cosa que implicara festividad y felicidad. Pero desde que Harley había sido una buena chica y ella lo había convencido con un vestido travieso, él finalmente había aceptado celebrar la navidad.

Bud y Lou estaban ocupados jugando con su nuevo juguete de mascar. Era una cuerda tirando y ellos estaban jugando alegremente para mantenerse ocupados.

-"Aquí está el muérdago señorita Quinn" -dijo Mo, entregándosela en la mano amablemente. Llevaba su atuendo criminal habitual pero tenía un sombrero de Santa en la cabeza.

-Gracias Mo"- dijo con gratitud. Tomó mucho trabajo hacer que el lugar pareciera perfecto pero la verdad valió la pena, se veía de maravilla con el árbol de navidad, los regalos, todas las luces, escarchas, esferas, entre otras cosas mas.

-"¿No debería estar aquí el jefe?"- Preguntó Mo con curiosidad. Por mucho que no se atreviera a preguntarle a su jefe ni por celular, pero estaba preocupado por Harley y por cómo se sentía ante la ausencia del Joker.

-"Está ocupado arreglando un negocio y prometió volver a casa en cuanto terminara"- le dijo Harley con una dulce sonrisa.

Mo sonrió -"Me alegro de escuchar eso señorita Quinn, sería una lástima que pasaras sola la Navidad"- dijo nervioso pero amable.

De repente, el rugido del motor del coche se oyó fuera. Se oyeron las carcajadas de las Hyenas y en ese instante ella supo que él había regresado. Paso a Paso se acercó al escondite y la puerta principal se abrió de golpe.

-"¡Harley! ¡papá llego!"- Gritó Joker en voz alta. Sonó como si estuviera de buen humor por el tono de su voz, eso significaba que los negocios habían salido bien.

-"Bienvenido jefe"-dijo Mo, ayudando a Harley a bajar de la escalera.

-"PUDDIN!"- Harley gritó feliz saltando de la escalera y corrió directamente a sus brazos. Ella besó su mejilla con cariño y acarició su cálido pecho.

Joker sonrió mientras se frotaba contra él. Puede que no le gustara su comportamiento a veces, pero en ese momento estaba bien.

-"¿Fuiste buena chica mientas yo estuve fuera?"- Joker ronroneo dulcemente mientas la tomaba por la cintura y la abrazaba.

-"Sí Mistah-J. Terminé de decorar el lugar, no me llevó mucho tiempo porque los chicos tuvieron la amabilidad de ayudar"- dijo alegremente.

Mo no dijo nada solo levantó un pulgar enfrente de los dos. Al Joker No le importaba que ellos la acompañaran y ayudaran con las tareas domésticas.

-"Me alegro de oírlo kiddo. Odiaría que mi pequeño Arlequín estuviera triste en Navidad"- dijo afectuosamente acariciando su cabeza.

-"Umm… Jefe..."- Lar preguntó nervioso.

-"¿Qué es Lar?"- Preguntó Joker molesto. En realidad estaba disfrutando su tiempo con su amante y odiaba ser molestado.

-"¿Está bien si yo y los muchachos vemos a nuestras familia para Navidad?, quiero decir… Mo y yo tenemos a nuestras esposas y Cur tiene una nueva novia"- Lar preguntó nervioso.

Joker normalmente habría dicho que no. Pero no tenía malvados planes por ejecutar y la verdad ahora solo eran una molestia. Suspiró pesadamente –"Seguro, pero vuelva después del año nuevo o estarán en problemas"- dijo con severidad.

-"Claro señor, gracias señor"-dijo Mo con gratitud y corrió hacia la puerta. Los otros dos secuaces lo siguieron rápidamente. Habían perdido mucho tiempo separados de sus seres queridos y ahora aprovecharon rápidamente la "Rara" amabilidad de su Jefe.

Harley sonrió maliciosamente. Ella finalmente tenía para ella sola a su amante y ahora nadie podía molestarlos, así que no había necesidad de contenerse

Joker notó su sonrisa y arqueó una ceja -"¿Por qué tan feliz?"- preguntó con curiosidad con un tono burlón.

Harley comenzó a recorrerle con la punta de los dedos su pecho. –"Te tengo todo para mí. Mistah-J. He estado esperando esto todo día"- dijo alegremente.

Joker sonrió con sarcasmo -"Una chica tan codiciosa, pero supongo que eres así"- le provocó cosquillas en la barbilla. Él la cargo entre sus brazos y comenzó a llevarla a la habitación con una gigante sonrisa.

 **En el dormitorio**

Joker se recostó en la cama con los brazos por detrás de la parte posterior de su cabeza. Esperaba ansiosamente a que Harley apareciera desde el armario. Le gustaba hacerlo esperar pero para él no era nada divertido.

-"¿Está listo Mistah-J?"- Harley dijo desde el guardarropa con un tono coqueta. Su voz era alta y emocionada lo que significaba que estaba llena de energía, a menudo eso era algo bueno y malo.

-"Ya sabes que si Pumking pie"- Joker río. Estaba dispuesto a disfrutar su cuerpo lujurioso sin vacilar y ahogarse en el placer hasta no poder moverse más.

Harley asomo y estiró una pierna de una manera sexy desde la puerta. Le encantaba jugar con él antes de llegar al acto real.

Joker sonrió. Estaba jugando con él pero no le importó. Simplemente hizo que todo fuera mejor.

Finalmente apareció desde el armario y se apoyó contra la puerta sonriendo traviesamente. -"¿Te gusta lo que ves, Puddin?"- Harley rió descaradamente.

-"Bebé… lo hago!"- Joker soltó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. El largo día de trabajo había valido la pena para poder ver esto. La mayoría de los hombres matarían por una vista tan asombrosa.

Harley llevaba un vestido rojo sin tirantes que le llegaba hasta la parte superior del muslo. Tenía una piel falsa alrededor del dobladillo del pecho y una hendidura en el lado izquierdo. Llevaba guantes negros de brazos y botas negras de tacón alto. Su cabello estaba suelto y tenía un sombrero de Santa sobre su ella.

-"¿Por qué no dejas que papá te vea más de cerca?"- Dijo el Joker de manera seductora. Él no se iba a contener cuando el pusiera las manos encima.

Harley caminó coqueta hasta la cama y puso su pie en el borde. Un brillo travieso brilló en sus ojos azules y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios.

El Joker observó sus hermosas y largas piernas. Cómo era posible que una mujer fuera tan hermosa, eso era un misterio para él. Esto lo convirtió en uno de los hombres más afortunados y envidiados de Gotham en tener una mujer así.

-"¿Has sido un buen chico este año Mistah-J?"- Harley jugaba con él. Sabía que no lo había hecho, pero era divertido hacerlo esperar; Fue una especie de giro verlo anhelarlo por ella.

El Joker sonrió -"Tristemente no HAHAHA ... He sido MUY malo" se río. Ella tenía una racha tan dominante en el sexo que le daba risa.

-"Eso no es bueno, la ayudante de Santa tendrá que castigarte"- Harley lo regañó y presionó su pie en su entrepierna. Empezó a apretar su miembro erecto bajo su pie; Una sonrisa amenazadora se extendió por su cara.

El Joker arqueó la cabeza gimiendo en voz alta. Era increíble lo mucho que podía encenderlo con una simple acción. Ella había conseguido mejorar en complacerlo comparado sus intentos torpes durante el sexo.

-"¿Te estás volviendo loco por esto? ¡Tu… estas tan determinado a ser un chico malo!"- Harley se burló con una sonrisa perversa. Estaba emocionada viéndolo gemir.

-"¡Así es, dime que soy malo!"- Joker gimió en voz alta. Ella era tan buena en ser mala y era muy excitante; Si le hubiera dicho eso cuando ella era su médico, se habría puesto rojo.

Harley se arrastró sobre la cama lentamente y se subió encima de su abdomen inferior y luego se agacho. Finalmente, empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones con los dientes. Ella fue golpeada en la cara por su miembro erecto que la hacía jadear en estado de shock; Se disparó hacia arriba y comenzó a pulsar salvajemente.

Esto le divertía al Joker, Harley se separó por un instante y él empezó a preguntarse si ella ya no estaba interesada en jugar a este juego -"¿Qué le pasa bebé? ¿Es demasiado para ti?"-Joker burló de manera tortuosa.

Harley agarró su miembro erecto con su mano y comenzó a frotarlo. Ella no iba a dejar que él ganara esta vez -"Estas tan duro... ¿realmente estabas excitado sólo por mi atuendo?"- bromeó ella juguetona.

El Joker frunció el ceño –"Es difícil no estarlo cuando estás usando ese traje Harls"- gruñó defensivamente.

Harley besó suavemente la parte superior de su miembro erecto enviando una ola de placer por su cuerpo -"Es increíble, es difícil creer que ya estas tan duro y ni siquiera he hecho nada"- bromeó frotándola suavemente.

-"¿Por qué no le das algo de atención?, sé que te gusta la paleta de papá"- Joker bromeó maliciosamente.

-"Tal vez si lo pides bien"- Harley bromeó. Él Siempre estuvo a cargo, pero hoy iba a ser diferente.

El Joker la miró con enojo –"¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!"- exclamó con amargura.

Harley comenzó a bajar su vestido ligeramente destellando su escote -"Iba a follarte con mis pechos, pero si realmente no quieres pedirlo bien..."- dijo levantándose lentamente.

-"¡NO ESPERA!"- Joker grito ansiosamente sentándose. Había estado trabajando todo el día y no había manera de que la dejaría ir.

-"Hmm?"- dijo Harley curiosamente con una sonrisa descarada. Le encantaba verlo así.

-"Harley ... Por favor, deleita mi cuerpo con el tuyo"- Joker gruñó en voz baja.

Harley sonrió -"Buen chico, ahora serás recompensado"- dijo ella con un tono complacido.

Se sentó a horcajadas en su entrepierna y sacó sus bragas del camino para revelar su entrepierna. Ella entonces se bajó sobre él gimiendo fuertemente cuando él entró en ella.

Entonces empezó con el bay ben gritando alegremente mientras lo hacía. Su cuerpo había estado ansiando por él todo el día, pero necesitaba mostrar quién estaba a cargo hoy.

-"Eso se siente tan bien. ¡Dios Harley lo estás haciendo tan estupendo!"- Joker gimió gratamente. Antes de encontrase con ella, con su arlequín, él había dormido con varias chicas, pero ninguna podía compararse con ella.

-"Tu miembro erecto se siente increíble... Dios me hacía falta esto... tienes que dejar de trabajar tanto para que podamos hacer esto con más frecuencia"- Harley gimió en voz alta. Ella había salido con unos chicos antes de convertirse en su amante y ninguno la había hecho sentir tan bien como él.

Joker levantó los brazos y bajó el vestido revelando sus pechos. Empezó a acariciarlos haciéndola gemir más fuerte. Ella tenía unos pechos increíbles que era absolutamente asombroso creer que no eran falsos.

-"¡Oh sí Mistah J... sí!"- Harley gritó en voz alta su cuerpo lleno de placer. Sabía cómo complacerla y sabía lo que la haría sentirla tan bien.

-"Harley ... ¡Voy a correrme!"- Joker gimió en voz alta.

-"Yo también Mistah-J ... ¡Voy… a… !"- no pudo terminar la frase y gritó lujuriosa.

El par gritó en voz alta al llegar al clímax. El sudor corría por sus cuerpos y respiraban pesadamente.

 **Después**

Joker fue puesto en su espalda jadeando pesadamente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había sentido tan bien y había extrañado mucho el cuerpo de Harley. -"Eso fue increíble Harls ... Necesitaba esto"- jadeó pesadamente.

-"Yo también, Puddin, eso se sintió mejor que de costumbre"- Harley jadeó pesadamente. Ella lo había estado esperando todo el día y, como de costumbre, no había dejado de complacerla.

Cuando Harley recupero el aliento le susurro al oído -"Feliz Navidad Mistah-J"- dijo cariñosamente y beso su mejilla. Tenía los ojos brillantes y llenos de afecto.

Joker sonrió para sí mismo. Era cierto que ella podía ser un ser molesto y pegajoso a veces, pero tenía un corazón de oro y lo entendía mejor que nadie.

-"Feliz Navidad Harley"- El ronroneo suavemente e inclinó su cabeza hacia ella y la besó con cariño.


	7. Chapter 7

Advertencia:Este fic contiene un conjunto de oneshots, con alto contenido de lemon, escenas eróticas, obscenas entre otras que pueden dañar la moralidad de ciertos individuos. Sólo para mayores de 18 años.  
Bueno este capitulo no tiene nada de lemon, es mas como un día normal en la casa de los comodines. Pero no esta de mas la advertencia xD es una clausula que debo poner por el tipo de contenido que subo xD

 _Hola a todos los lectores... D: no me maten, se que ya llevo como dos meses que no he actualizado este fic, lo siento mucho, pero intentare ya subirlo constantemente, bueno si es que la Universidad me lo permite jajaja te quita tiempo, mucho tiempo la Uni, pero actualizare por ustedes, lo prometo. Para recompensarles hoy subiré un cap, mañana y tal ves un capitulo mas pasado mañana, para ponerme al corriente con lo que tenia en mente desde hace mucho y para que no sigan pensando que dejare este fic._

 _A si que sin mas que decir los dejo con la lectura._

 _Saludos_

 _- **MYOokami-**_

Capítulo 7:

C7: Apunta a mi corazón

Harley estaba en la cocina preparando curry de cerdo y arroz para la cena. Lo estaba preparando especialmente para "J" ya que era fan de las comidas picantes. Estaba un poco quemado pero aún era comestible y ella lo había probado para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

Apagó la estufa y calentó un poco de arroz en el microondas, luego bajó para encontrar a "J". Había ido al campo de tiro en el sótano para terminar con la ira que tenia desde hace días, por lo que ella estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo él iba a actuar.

 **Abajo**

El Joker estaba disparando contra una imagen de papel de Batman y un muñeco de peluche hecho para parecerse a él. Se había quitado el saco y lo echó a un asiento enfrente de él, usarlo en ese momento lo molestaba.

-¿Umm Puddin? -preguntó Harley nerviosamente mientras miraba por la puerta.

-"¿Hmm?"- El Joker no le prestaba mucha atención.

-"La cena está lista"- Harley dijo humildemente, no quería molestarlo.

-"Terminare pronto"- El Joker dijo recargando su arma.

Harley hizo un puchero queria estar mas tiempo con él, pero últimamente se concentraba más en matar a Batman, o en crear otra de sus "maravillosas" bromas que hacían que él se enserara en su despacho durante días. Se quedó allí con la cabeza inclinada durante unos segundos sin sentirse deseada.

El Joker miró por encima del hombro y la vio todavía de pie junto a la puerta.

-"¿Necesitas algo Harls?"- El Joker dijo levantando una ceja. Normalmente ella se marchaba y lo esperaba en donde quiera que fuera.

-"Puddin puedo... ¿Puedo unirme?"- dijo ella, tímidamente, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo por un suave rubor. Casi nunca pasaban tiempo junto a menos que fuera una ocasión especial o El Joker estaba de humor o cuando él desquitaba su odio con ella.

El Joker la miraba parpadeando, por lo general, lo único que le interesaba era engañarle o molestarlo mientras trabajaba -"Seguro..."- dijo levantando una ceja con sorpresa.

Harley caminó tímidamente sintiéndose un poco mejor, él no le estaba diciendo que se perdiera o la golpeaba como solía hacerlo para echarla. Llevaba una sencilla blusa blanca y pantalones cortos que terminaban en sus rodillas. En lugar de las coletas habituales, ella tenía una sola trenza y una simple sombra de ojos grises y un lustre de labios rojo cereza, también había un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

Harley se acercó a su lado, cogió un arma, ella admiraba su diseño bien hecho. Ella nunca lo admitió, pero verlo usar esas armas la enloquecía. Le hacía parecer peligroso y malo cosas que le gustaba en un hombre.

-"¿Estás lista?"- Dijo cruzando los brazos y mirándola atentamente mientras manejaba el arma.

Harley estiro sus piernas y luego levantó la pistola apuntando frente a ella en el objetivo -"Sí"- dijo con una mirada de concentración.

El Joker sonrió burlón, Harley se veía sexy con una pistola e hizo que "J" recordar por qué le gustaba tanto. Me refiero a que ella era una llorona molesta, una mocosa llorona, pero ella podía ser peligrosa, inesperada e inteligente también.

-"Excelente pooh pero necesita ajustar tu posición"- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"-dijo con curiosidad, su corazón casi saltó de su garganta cuando él se colocó detrás de ella, su cuerpo presionado estrechamente al suyo.

-"En primer lugar, inclina el arma"-, dijo, tomando su hombro e inclinándola hacia adelante un poco, haciendo que su camisa se tensara bajo el peso de su busto.

-"S... sí señor"- Harley tartamudeó nerviosamente disfrutando de su toque.

-"Endereza tu espalda"- "J" dijo colocando una mano sobre su estómago y la otra contra su columna vertebral empujándola un poco hacia atrás.

Harley gimió agradablemente mientras acariciaba su espalda, Amaba su tacto, especialmente cuando él la provocaba así.

-"Ahora quita el seguro"- dijo él mordisqueando su oreja.

Harley obedeció, todo su cuerpo estaba gritando de deseo por él. Era increíble lo emocionada que estaba por estar cerca de él, podía sentir que se estaba calentando y que su entrepierna se estaba humedeciendo.

-"Levanta el arma a su línea de visión"- El Joker la ayudando a levantar el arma hacia el blanco.

-"Ahora hay que acomodar el arma hacia el objetivo, entiendes lo que te digo Pumpkin?"- Dijo soplando en su oído para burlarse de ella.

-"Mm hmm"- Harley gimió.

-"Respira "- El Joker dijo levantando su mano hacia su pecho.

Harley respiró lentamente preparándose para el disparo.

-"Ahora suelta el gatillo" -

Harley soltó el gatillo, la bala golpeó la cabeza del objetivo.

-"Oh, Dios mío ... LE DI"- dijo Harley con asombro.

-"¿Y cómo se ssintió eso Pooh?"- Dijo el Joker con voz sensual.

Harley se ruborizó -"Realmente... excelente Puddin"- dijo, sus ojos brillaban.

-"Me alegro de oír eso, creo que estoy listo para ese curry tuyo"- El Joker dijo cogiendo su saco del asiento.

Harley lo detuvo presionando contra su pecho "Espera... no tenemos que irnos, puedo calentarlo después"- Harley dijo suplicante.

"Tengo hambre Harls" El Joker dijo con firmeza.

-"Bueno, ¿puedo tener al menos un Beso?"- Harley dijo sus ojos eran enormes.

El Joker se rio entre dientes -"¿Cómo puedo decir NO a esa cara?"- la atrajo por la cintura y la besó profundamente.

-"Este día se volvió uno de mis favoritos"- Harley pensó para sí misma como ella suavizó El Joker corriendo sus manos a través de su cabello.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Este fue el capitulo de hoy, si, lo se muy bien, fue muy corto, pero si quieren que le agregue otra cosa "You know what I mean 7u7", háganmelo saber por que yo siento que este capitulo fue muy corto y algo "seco", jajaja tal ves necesita mas, no lo se, pero por lo mientras lo dejare a si.


	8. Chapter 8

_Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el sig. capitulo de fic, este cap es como el anterior, solo es un día entre esta pareja sin nada de lemon, solo es una muestra de un poco de su relación. Que lo disfruten_ _ **-MY**_ _ **Ookami-**_

Capítulo 8:

C8: Charla de amantes

Harley se sentó en la cama suspirando. El Joker estaba ocupado trabajando en otro plan para destruir a Batman (de nuevo). Sabía que era importante para él, pero se sentía como si estuviera siendo secundada por sus planes. Llevaba su traje de bufón de Arlequín, pero se había quitado el sombrero, la máscara y el maquillaje. Su cabello lo dejo suelto ya le había hartado estar con las coletas y le se las había quitado también porque le dolía cabeza.

Cogió a "Psycho" un peluche de payaso y lo abrazó con fuerza. Se quedó con él todo el tiempo y nunca la abandonó. Era un pequeño payaso, con cabello verde y piel blanca, era como un mini Joker, así que siempre tendría una pequeña parte de él con ella. Después de unos 15 minutos se levantó y bajó la escalera -"Voy a ir a una cita con mi Puddin, incluso si tengo que luchar por ella"- dijo con firmeza.

 **En la oficina**

El Joker estaba planeando otro esquema al cual Gotham caería en caos y Batman perecería. Había estado trabajando durante 3 días seguidos tomando Whisky, Coffee y donas para mantenerse en marcha.

De repente, hubo un suave golpe en la puerta a la que Harley apareció -"M... Mistah-J"- dijo nerviosamente, pero con un tono valiente.

El Joker alzó la vista y se sorprendió por su apariencia, pero no dijo nada. Parecía más bonita que de costumbre sin su maquillaje de payaso. –"¿Ahora que Harls?" -suspiró.

Harley tragó saliva. –"Bueno, la cosa es... Yo estaba esperando que... podríamos... bueno..."-balbuceó nerviosamente.

-"Escúpelo Harley, yo no leo la mente"-, dijo con un tono molesto. Aunque tenía que admitirlo, era linda cuando estaba asustada.

-"¿Ir a una cita?"- dijo nerviosamente cerrando los ojos y esperó un fuerte reproche, era una idiota por molestarlo y mas si estaba ocupado.

El Joker pensó y aceptó que había estado trabajando demasiado duro. Su relación con Harley era todavía fuerte pero apenas hacian algo junto y un día fuera puede ser agradable y relajante. Él sonrió -"Ok Harls"-.

Harley se sorprendo y sonriendo alegremente dijo -"¿Eso es un si… Puddin?"-

-"Claro, pero ¿a dónde quieres ir?"- Suspiró, esperando una comida en un restaurante o ir de compras.

-"Umm, quiero ir a la playa"- dijo ella en voz baja.

El Joker se sorprendió, no había estado en la playa desde que era un niño y esa idea parecía agradable, siempre y cuando no hubiese chillidos ni adolescentes molestos -"Suena bien"- dijo casualmente.

-"Gracias Puddin no te arrepentirás, lo PROMETO!"- Dijo gritando alegremente, se giro para ir de nuevo a arriba, pero se detuvo en la puerta -"Oh y Puddin nada de traje que tienes que vestir bien, de acuerdo a el lugar, pero todavía puede traer sus artilugios"-.

-"Harley, este es el único traje que debo dejar llevar"- Dijo con desdén.

Harley le arrojo una caja -"Lo compré por si acaso"- dijo sonriendo.

El Joker quedó impresionado por su rápido pensamiento y sonrió -"Maravilloso"-.

Harley rio y corrió hacia arriba.

El Joker esperó hasta que se fue y abrió la caja. Sus ojos se abrieron en shock -"Ella compró esto para mí?!"- dijo sintiéndose conmovido. Había comprado una camisa negra, un saco blanco de la misma longitud de su saco normal y unos pantalones blancos. Su gusto de moda para los hombres no era tan malo como esperaba -"Excelente Harls"- murmuró.

 **En el piso de arriba**

Harley se había quitado su traje Arlequín, su máscara y sombrero seguían aventados en una silla. Ella estaba mirando a través de su guardarropa buscando un traje agradable para la ocasión. Ella había decidido mantener el pelo suelto, pero al menos con algo de estilo.

Ella finalmente eligió un top de color Azul con botones para sujetar las correas y botones por el frente. También eligió un par de pantalones cortos de color rosa pálido y una chaqueta blanca que terminó en sus muslos. Se puso unos zapatos negros de Mary-Jane con un talón pequeño.

Ella se vio al espejo -"perfecto"- dijo felizmente y luego aplicó un poco de lápiz labial rojo, un poco de rubor y una sombra de ojos grises y bajó las escaleras. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír -"Mistah-J le va a encantar"- dijo alegremente, ya que a menudo le decía que le gustaban sus piernas.

 **Mientras tanto abajo**

El Joker le había pedido a Curl y Rocco que cuidaran a Bud y Lou, ya que quería a Harley para sí mismo sin que las Hyenas le robaran la atención. Había traído algunas armas en caso de que decidieran ponerse un poco salvaje en su cita.

-"Estoy lista Puddin"- Harley llamó dulcemente.

El Joker se volvió y se quedó boquiabierto por su atuendo. Sus ojos recorrían su cuerpo y el traje que llevaba complementaba muy bien su figura. Estaba agradecido de tenerla solo para él.

-"¿Te gusta?"- dijo sonriéndole y parpadeando varias veces.

-"Harley te ves maravillosa"- dijo el Joker caminando hacia ella y abrazándola. Había aplicado un perfume que olía dulce y era tentador.

-"¿Nos vamos?"- le dijo ella al oído.

-"Por supuesto Pooh"- El Joker dijo que la recogió estilo nupcial y la llevo al coche.

-"Sean buenos bebés"- Harley llamó a Bud y Lou que lloriqueaban un poco.

 **Luego**

Harley y Joker se apresuraban en el coche hacia la playa. El viento soplaba sobre sus cabezas y sus cabellos.

Harley estaba mirando el paisaje y, a menudo al Joker, se veía tan fresco y sexy en su nuevo traje, que le hacía querer atacarlo ahora mismo.

El Joker se giro y vio a Harley sonriéndole -"¿algo mal?"- Preguntó sospechosamente.

Harley sacudió la cabeza -"Lo siento Puddin es que te ves tan sexy con esa nueva ropa"- dijo ella sonrojándose un poco.

El Joker sonrió -"espero que sí"- dijo observando de reojo a Harley.

-"Me di cuenta que trajiste armas Puddin"- dijo sonriendo.

-"Por si decidimos volver loca esta cita"- dijo el Joker sonriendo.

-"Oh Puddin eres tan romántico"- Harley suspiró amorosamente.

El Joker le sonrió admirando sus rasgos bonitos. Llevaba el maquillaje de arlequín tan a menudo que había olvidado lo hermosa que era una mujer madura que estaba debajo de el. Le hizo comprender por qué la había elegido para empezar.

-"Me pregunto cómo estarán los bebés"- pensó Harley.

 **En la fábrica de Funnibone**

Curl y Rocco estaban comiendo comida china, mientras que los Hyena estaban devastando sus huesos y sus carnes con gran deleite.

De pronto, Poison Ivy entró por la puerta principal. –"¿Harley estás aquí?" -preguntó con expresión esperanzada.

-"Lo siento señorita Ivy salió con el jefe en una cita"- Rocco dijo disculpándose.

Ivy frunció el ceño. –"Bueno, dígale que me llame más tarde"-dijo en tono tosco. Había querido invitar a Harley a otro robo, pero al parecer ese plan debía esperar. Y así de rápido como entro Ivy así salió del lugar.

-"A esa mujer le gusta REALMENTE a la señorita Quinn"- dijo Curl sorprendido.

-"Sí, por algún tiempo ella y la señorita Quinn fueron compañeras de crimen"- dijo Rocco.

Ivy se subió a su coche con rabia: -"No puedo creer que se haya olvidado de nuestra noche de chicas OTRA VEZ"- gruñó. Todo era culpa de Joker que él probablemente la había convencido de nuevo y ella se había derretido como mantequilla a sus manos.

 **En la playa**

Harley salió del coche y contempló el hermoso paisaje de la playa. Las arenas doradas del océano azul y sobre todo el paseo marítimo que las parejas tomaban para caminar.

-"Es tan maravilloso… gracias por traerme Mistah-J"- dijo alegremente.

-"Cualquier cosa para mi pumpkin pie"- El Joker dijo estacionando el coche, pero él le sonreía mientras lo hacía.

Harley estaba tan feliz de poder pasar un día a solas con él, sin ningún problema. Ella podría tenerlo todo para sí misma y nadie ni siquiera b-man podría interponerse en el camino.

-"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que mi pequeña Harley quiere hacer primero"- dijo el Joker tomando su mano.

-"Me gustaría dar un paseo por la playa con un helado"- dijo alegremente.

-"Muy bien Pooh"- dijo el Joker. Él no era un fanático del helado, pero lamerlo de los labios de Harley sería divertido.

-"Gracias Puddin que eres el mejor"- se acercó a él y besó su mejilla.

Se dieron un paseo y finalmente se encontró con un vendedor de helados, Harley corrió hasta él. El Joker suspiró y la siguió sabiendo que NO no sería una opción en esta situación, pero siempre y cuando ella estaba feliz y no causara ningún problema.

-"Una barquillo de choco chip por favor"- Harley dijo al vendedor con una gran sonrisa.

-"Son 2 dólares por favor"- dijo el vendedor sonriendo. El Joker le pagó al chico y luego siguió caminando con Harley que estaba lamiendo el helado felizmente.

Mientras caminaban a lo largo de la costa Harley le acerco el helado bajo la nariz -"¿Quieres un poco Puddin?"-preguntó amablemente.

-"No, gracias Pooh no me gusta mucho el helado"-, dijo con gratitud y se revolvió el pelo.

-"Ok"- Ella dijo y besó su mejilla luego continuó comiendo su helado.

A pesar de odiar cualquier tipo de excursión normalmente; Esto era agradable para él. Sólo Harley y él sin los gemidos de las Hyenas o cualquier Batman. Podía relajarse y disfrutar de pasar el día con su amante.

-"Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo Pooh es mucho más tolerable"- El Joker dijo tomando su mano.

Harley sonrió -"Bueno, yo quería un poco de tiempo solo contigo, pero de ahora en adelante te pediré más salir a la playa"- Ella dijo ruborizándose.

-"Harley"- El Joker dijo la detuvo y la besó cariñosamente colocando su mano alrededor de su cabeza a la que ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su espalda.

Se apartaron después de unos minutos y se miraron. La mayoría de la gente los llamaría locos o Psicosis pero eran tal para cual. Mientras caminaban a lo largo de la costa, 2 tipos miraron a Harley y le silbaron, los aojos del Joker se llenaron de lujuria.

-"¿Algo en lo que les pueda ayudar?"- El Joker gruñó furioso.

-"Tu muñeca se vería mejor conmigo"- El primer chico dijo sonriendo.

El Joker sacó un arma de fuego y le disparó en la cabeza y, a continuación, sopló el humo -"No creo que dipshit"-, dijo con desgana.

Harley suspiró -"Eres tan genial, Mistah-J"- le dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

-"Puedes apostar que lo soy bebé"- dijo besando su mejilla. NADIE miró a su mujer y mucho menos trató de llevársela. Ella era SULLA y nadie más.

El par caminaba de la mano hacia el paseo marítimo. Esta sería una fecha para recordar por un largo tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno ese es el capitulo, perdón si tiene faltas de ortografía, lo e echo en el poco tiempo que tenia, y no me da tiempo de checarlo de nuevo, Tengo que estudiar para mi examen de francés D: pero espero que les haya sido de su agrado, tal ves el día de mañana no suba otro cap, si no hasta el 14 de Febrero, va a ser un capitulo relacionado a ese día. Bueno nos estaremos leyendo.

Saludos


	9. Chapter 9

_Advertencia: Este fic contiene un conjunto de oneshots, con alto contenido de lemon, escenas eróticas, obscenas entre otras que pueden dañar la moralidad de ciertos individuos. Sólo para mayores de 18 años._

 _He aquí el especial de San Valentin. Perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero aqui esta... este cap si tiene leemon muy descriptivo xD bueno es lo que me imagino de ellos, creo que esto nos es tanto de lo que en realidad harían xD creo que harían as cosas Salvajes /u7 .  
Bueno sin mas que decir los dejo con el cap._

 _Feliz San Valentin_ __

 _ **-MY**_ _ **Ookami-**_

Capítulo 9:

C9: Regalo de San Valentin

Harley estaba sentada en el dormitorio leyendo un libro y esperando a que el Joker regresara. Le había dado el día libre a Curl y Rocco para que pudiera tener la velada a solas con su amado payaso.

Harley escuchó como el coche se aparcaba en el garaje y la puerta se abría de golpe -"Ya llegué a casa Harley"- El Joker llamó en voz alta. Bud y Lou corrieron hacia él y comenzaron a lamerlo, él los empujó hacia abajo, pero los acarició -"Han sido buenos chicos mientras Papi no estaba?"-, dijo sonriéndoles.

-"Voy en seguida Puddin, sólo ve y sigue adelante con tu importante trabajo"- Harley llamó desde arriba.

-"Seguro Pooh"- El Joker volvió a llamar. Estaba complacido de que Harley lo dejara hiciera su trabajo, pero al mismo tiempo decepcionado de no haberle recibido un abrazo como de costumbre. Se dirigió a su oficina y cerró la puerta, pero se aseguró de que Bud y Lou estuvieran atados para poder tener paz y tranquilidad.

 **En el piso de arriba**

Harley rizó su cabello y aplicó un poco de muse para mantenerlo en su lugar. A continuación, se aplicó una sombra de ojos, rímel, blusher y lápiz labial rojo.

Sacó un vestido blanco de toga de su armario que había comprado especialmente para la ocasión. Llegó a su parte superior del muslo, también tenía un frente en V y sin mangas; Había un cinturón rosado de color peachy alrededor de su cintura que alcanzó sus rodillas. En sus pies traía sandalias y ella se colocó un par de alas para completar el traje.

También tenía un pequeño saco al que contenía algunas golosinas, una lata de crema batida, una caja de fresas cubiertas de chocolate, y un manojo de rosas púrpuras. Ella había comprado estos especialmente para ella y El Joker, así podrían tener un poco de diversión juntos ya que era una fiesta especial para los amantes en particular.

Ella se miró rápidamente en el espejo y sonrió: -"Ve a buscarlo, Harley" se dijo así misma y corrió hacia abajo.

 **En la oficina**

El Joker estaba ocupado trabajando en otro esquema en el cual Batman perecería estar bajo una gran ola de fatalidad junto con una serie de armas demoníacas.

De repente hubo un golpe suave en su puerta -"¿Qué?"- Dijo irritado.

-"Puddin soy yo"- dijo Harley tímidamente.

El Joker detuvo lo que estaba haciendo tal vez había decidido finalmente darle su abrazo de bienvenida. Bueno, era lo que estaba esperando o si no haría que harley lo abrazara a la fuerza ya que le había traído algo para ella de camino a casa.

-"Adelante" -dijo con un tono más amable pero severo.

Harley abrió la puerta, entró en un salto, vestida con su atuendo de querubín, parpadeando sus pestañas cariñosamente -"Feliz Día de San Valentín Puddin"- dijo dulcemente.

El Joker estaba feliz y algo conmovido -"Harley .."- dijo sonriendo.

Ella se acercó a él y se sentó frente a él en su escritorio. -"Traje algunos regalos para mi querido Mistah-J"- dijo ella sonriendo cada vez más grande.

El Joker le acarició la mejilla suavemente -"Harley hiciste todo esto por mí"- dijo sonriendo.

Harley asintió con la cabeza "Sí ..." dijo suavemente pero luego parecía preocupada -"Lo siento si te molesté"- dijo ella disculpándose.

El Joker sonrió -"Mejor tarde que nunca..."- dijo él haciendo cosquillas en su barbilla. Entonces notó su pequeño saco y levantó una ceja -"¿Qué tienes en el saco?" -preguntó con curiosidad.

-"Sólo algunos regalos para mostrar mi afecto por ti"- dijo ella sonrojándose un poco. Primero sacó las rosas púrpura y las colocó en un jarrón.

-"Harley, ¿me has conseguido rosas y son púrpuras?"-dijo sintiéndose conmovido ante el esfuerzo que había hecho (ya que era casi imposible conseguirlas).

-"Si... roja modifico algunas genéticamente para que obtuvieran este color en particular, así que tomé algunas"- dijo ella sonriendole amorosamente.

Por una vez El Joker estaba complacido de que Ivy le ayudara a Harley a complacerlos, ya que ella siempre intentaba alejar a Harley de él, Casi le hacía querer reír por eso.

Harley entonces sonrió -"También te compré algo delicioso puddin"-, ella rió. Sacó la caja de fresas de chocolate y la lata de crema batida a la que una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-"Harley, sí que has pensado en todo"- dijo el Joker impresionado por el esfuerzo que había hecho.

-"Quería que fuera especial"- dijo ella cruzando sus piernas seductoramente.

-"Bueno, ¿nos vamos a divertir?"- Dijo el Joker de manera seductora.

Harley gritó alegremente y saltó a sus brazos y lo besó amorosamente. Ella lo adoraba tanto que sólo deseaba que cada día a su lado pudiera ser tan especial.

 **Un par de minutos después  
**  
Harley agarró la lata de crema batida y comenzó a cubrir la erección del Joker -"Parece tan sabroso"- ella se rió.

-"¿Por qué no le das una probada?"- El Joker dijo sonriendo. La idea de que Harley acariciara a su miembro lo estaba volviendo loco.

Harley empezó a lamer la punta seductoramente, luego la tomó en su mano y comenzó a chuparla entera. Sabía tan cremosa y deliciosa y era su cosa favorita en el mundo entero.

-"Harley ... Maldita sea… HAHA me aloca que tengas una boca tan… buena... ¡MIERDA!"- El Joker gimió lujurioso mientras ella acariciaba su erección con su boca y lengua.

-"Mmm ... S ... abe ... tan... bien"- Harley gimió mientras lo chupaba.

El Joker agarró su cabeza y comenzó a empujar mas profundo su erección dentro y fuera de su boca, amando el calor de su boca.

Finalmente, un sentimiento familiar comenzó a extenderse a través de su cuerpo -"Harley... Yo... Yo... ¡Voy a correrme!"- Gimio en voz alta.

Harley se tragó cada gota de semen y se lamió los labios después -"Tan espeso y sabroso"- dijo sus ojos azules brillando.

-"Realmente tienes talento Harls"- dijo el Joker impresionado.

-"Gracias Puddin"- Ella dijo sonriendo a él seductoramente.

El Joker tocó su regazo -"VEN AQUI HARLS"- dijo sonriéndole.

Harley se puso de pie y se sentó en su regazo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. –"Sí Mistah-J?"- Preguntó acariciándole la mejilla.

El Joker cogió una fresa y la colocó en su boca, ella la mascó amorosamente y hasta chupó sus dedos. El Joker sonrió burlonamente: -"¿No crees que estamos ansiosos?"- Rió entre dientes.

-"No lo puedo evitar Puddin… es tan deliciosa"- dijo ella lamiéndose los labios.

-"Pequeña glotona"- se rió y comenzó a acariciar sus pechos.

Harley gimió un poco, su cuerpo sintiéndose agradable y sus pezones se endurecieron. Le encantaba su tacto y lo bien que la hacía sentir.

-"Tan suave y sensible que tienes grandes pechos Harls"- El Joker burló y golpeó su pezón haciendo que se estremeciera.

Harley gimió en voz alta -"G ... Gracias Mistah-J"- jadeó.

El Joker le quitó las bragas rápidamente deslizándolas por sus piernas y comenzó a frotar su clítoris. Él sonrió mientras empezaba a gemir más fuerte, su respiración cada vez se hacía más rápida.

-"Eso ... Eso se siente muy… bien Puddin"- Harley suspiró.

-"¿Quieres mi erección dentro de ti Harley?"- Él bromeó mordisqueando su oreja.

-"Sí ... Sí"- Ella gimió lujuriosa.

El Joker levantó una ceja -"¿Sí?"- Dijo firmemente.

-"Sí, señor"-dijo ella apretando un poco el agarre de su cuello.

-"Buena chica"- dijo alabándola por su obediencia. Le encantaba cuando ella era tan linda y obediente, hacía que las cosas fueran más fáciles y más excitantes.

 **Un par de minutos después**

Harley estaba tendida de espaldas sobre el escritorio del Joker, su rostro rojo brillante. Ella no podía dejar de sentir un poco avergonzada de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero se sentía tan bien.

-"Vamos Pooh ábrelas"- ordenó el Joker.

Harley abrió sus piernas de par en par para que su sexo fuera más visible y los jugos comenzaron a fluir -"Yo ... ¿Está mejor Mistah-J?"- Dijo tímidamente.

El Joker extendió el sexo de ella de par en par -"mucho mejor Harley"- dijo sonriendo. -"Te mantienes muy bien cuidada Harley, estoy impresionado"- bromeó.

-"B... Bueno, yo lo hago por ti Puddin"- Ella suspiró mientras él le metía un dedo en su sexo.

-"Tan húmedo y esta tan putamente caliente"- él burló y lamió sus dedos disfrutando del sabor.

-"Yo... Es sólo porque eres tan SEXY"- suspiró mirándolo.

-"Harley..."- El Joker dijo bastante satisfecho. Frotó su erección contra su sexo húmedo y eventualmente lo empujó dentro de ella gimiendo un poco.

-"¡Oh, Mistah-J!"- gritó Harley cuando entró en ella.

-"¡Maldita sea… Harley, estás tan apretada!"- Gimió en voz alta.

-"Por favor, dámela Mistah-J ¡LA QUIERO TODA!"- Harley gimió agitando sus caderas arriba y abajo.

-"Muy bien Pooh"- bromeo y comenzó a empujar y salir con facilidad, lentamente al principio pero comenzó a incrementar la velocidad.

Harley gimió y jadeó de alegría mientras su amado Joker la embestía en su sexo con todo lo que tenía. Le encantaba cuando él la jodía duro y rápido, se sentía mucho mejor que el sexo normal.

El Joker eventualmente la levantó y la sentó en su regazo y la sostuvo en la cintura -"Ahora muévete por tu cuenta"- dijo firmemente.

-"Sí señor"- Ella dijo obedientemente y comenzó a mover su cintura arriba y abajo disfrutando de la sensación de él dentro de ella.

El Joker empujó sus caderas mientras se movía, se aseguró de que él disfrutara más y no al revés. Incluso en sus momentos íntimos él siempre estaba a cargo.

-"P ... Puddin ... Yo ... creo que me voy a Corr… r..!"- Harley gimió moviéndose más rápido.

-"Yo también Harley"- gruñó.

El par se unió en gritos fuertes, los gritos llenaron la habitación cuando llegaron al clímax.

 **Después**

Harley estaba sentada en el regazo del Joker apoyado contra su pecho jadeando tratando de recuperar el aliento.

El Joker encendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a acariciar el pelo de Harley -"¿Qué estuvo esta vez?"- Dijo afectuosamente.

-"Mmm hmm"- dijo ella cariñosamente disfrutando de su toque.

-"Oh sí, eso me recuerda que te conseguí un regalo"- El Joker dijo sacando una caja de tamaño mediano de su escritorio.

Era rojo con un lazo negro y tenía una etiqueta la cual decía "Para mi pequeña muñeca Arlequín" a la cual Harley sonrió.

-"Sólo para que sepas a quién perteneces"- dijo el Joker guiñando un ojo.

Harley la abrió para encontrar una gargantilla de cuero negro con puntas de plata y un diamante rojo colgando de ella. Las lágrimas brotaron en sus ojos -"Puddin"-

El Joker lo colocó alrededor de su cuello ""Perfecto"- dijo sonriendo.

-"Te amo Puddin"- dijo ella limpiándose los ojos.

-"Igual yo, mi pequeño Arlequín"- dijo el Joker con cariño.


End file.
